Woodie
Woodie is the sixth unlockable character in Don't Starve (1600 XP, see Experience for more information on how to unlock him). He is a Canadian lumberjack with no known backstory and was introduced in the "Strange New Powers" update. He has Lucy the Axe in his inventory from the start of the game. He is the first character able to transform his physical form, due to his curse. No explanation is given for this event. Kevin, in a discussion in the Klei forums about if he was crazy or not, said this: Woodie is pretty level-headed most of the time. He's a bit of a lunkhead, because he spends most of his time chopping down trees and not reading books. He's a bit obsessed with wood / trees / chopping, and he has an irrational hatred of birds. Like most Canadians, he apologises a lot. Other than the whole "talks to his axe like it's a person" thing, he's a pretty normal guy. '' Lucy the Axe Woodie starts off with an axe named Lucy. Lucy is sentient and talks to Woodie, egging him on while chopping down Trees, and warning him about the curse (see below). Lucy talks in red text to differentiate from Woodie's white text. Lucy has infinite durability and chops down Trees much faster than the Axe and the Luxury Axe, and with fewer chops. Curse If Woodie chops down too many Trees in a short space of time or if it is a Full Moon, he will transform into a Werebeaver. It does '''not' matter which axe is used in the process. In this Werebeaver form, the Map will be unavailable, and all of the HUD will disappear and be replaced by the Log Meter. The Log Meter will decay at a rate of 2 points every 2.5 seconds. To keep the meter up the player must cosume any of the items listed below. The Werebeaver has no inventory and will drop all items upon transformation, including Lucy. When the Log meter reaches 0, the player will spawn in the same spot, as Woodie, at the beginning of the next day, with 50 Health, 50 Hunger, and 50 Sanity. Any mobs aggressive against the Werebeaver will remain in place and also be aggressive towards Woodie, possibly killing him because of the low health. The Werebeaver is able to chop down Trees, dig plants, mine Rocks, demolish Structures (like a Hammer would), dig Graves and Rabbit Holes, and fight mobs. His attack strength is equivalent to normal damage of a Tentacle Spike (51). If the player destroys a Plugged Sinkhole they will not be able to travel down as a Werebeaver. The Werebeaver has limited night vision and as such is immune to the Night Monster. Werebeaver Tips While in the Werebeaver state, the player should consider doing these things to maximize its effectiveness. *Destroying Tier 3 Spider Dens for Silk, Spider Eggs, etc., which can be picked up later by Woodie. *Attempting to kill the Spider Queen for the drops. This will be much easier as a Werebeaver. *Killing Tentacles in the Marsh more easily for Tentacle Spike and Tentacle Spot drops. *Killing Treeguards, which will probably spawn since the Werebeaver will be gnawing a lot of trees. *Mining Boulders to save on Pickaxes, picking up the drops as Woodie later. *Surviving Winter more easily, as the Werebeaver does not get cold. However, keeping the Log Meter up during this state will require many trees and other plants to be cut down. *For more tips, check out the Woodie's curse guide . Trivia * Woodie's voice is sounded by a cello. * Woodie was added in Strange New Powers update. *Woodie has a beard, but he is unable to shave. **Kevin said that his beard may not be made of hair. ***That may be the reason he doesn't get a insulation bonus on Winter like Wilson does. **His line for the razor is "A true lumberjack never shaves." *Woodie apparently hates birds or thinks they're evil. * While the regular meters are gone as a Werebeaver, Woodie can still raise his "naughtiness" rating and cause Krampus to arrive. *It appears that the Werebeaver has the same hunchback model as the Pigs, Merms and the Bunnymen. *Woodie's examination of a Clockwork Bishop suggests he's Catholic. ("It's been a while since my last confession.") *When Woodie examines Cut Grass, his response suggests that he has hay fever. ("I think I might be allergic to this."). This is also suggested by his response to Grass Tuft ("It makes my eyes water.") Bugs *As a Werebeaver, if the player's Log meter drops to 0 as a result of being hurt by monsters and is still being attacked when the player transforms back the normal HUD won't return, it will stay as the Werebeaver's HUD, but still work as the normal HUD. It reverts back to normal after you save and exit then return again (or Woodie turns into the Beaver with 50 sanity status able to Gnaw Crawling Horrors). *If Woodie dies in this state when the next moon phase is a full moon, he will appear as Woodie, but the screen will show the Werebeaver HUD. Reloading the world should fix this. *There is a chance, when there is a full moon, the screen will zoom onto Woodie, and Lucy will use a transform quote, but Woodie won't actually transform. *When Woodie changes back to his human form, quickly getting in and out of the game will result into Woodie still being in Werebeaver form, but the game plays as if Woodie were on 50 sanity, making the player able to fight Hallucinations. *Sometimes when the Werebeaver eats an object that replenishes the log meter at the same time that the meter reaches 0, the sound that is played when the Werebeaver faints will be played, but he won't faint. Even if it reaches zero again, Woodie won't faint. He will be forever stuck in the Werebeaver form until the player reloads the game. Upon reloading, Woodie's status will be full. *When you spelunk the 8 or 10 time you will turn into a werebeaver when you touch the ground and always turn into beaver every time after that. *Sometimes if you're wearing a backpack when the curse activates and your inventory drops to the ground, your backpack will disappear. However, the next time the curse activates, the backpack may appear again when your inventory drops to the ground. Gallery Woodie ingame.png Woodie Beaver.PNG|Woodie as a Werebeaver WerebeaverFullMoon.jpg|Woodie transforming into a Werebeaver on a full moon night Werebeaver's Menu (Fixed).PNG|Items the Werebeaver can eat Beaver Vision.png|Werebeaver night vision Werebeaverlying.png|The Werebeaver when the log meter is depleted Don't Starve:WoodieBeaver Slurper Bug All.png|The Werebeaver when a Slurper is attached. lureplantwallpaper.png|"It's Not a Rock!" wallpaper, with Werebeaver Woodie in the background Woodie silho.png|Woodie Silhouette Category:Characters